


Song Of Hope

by Basmathgirl



Series: Finding A Way To You [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Memory Loss, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a post-JE (possibly mid-EoT) Donna receives another mysterious present, it is the DoctorDonna again who has the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Neil Diamond owns [the song](http://youtu.be/ZnbMHkiIGwk) and I own the mug that originally inspired this, but that's as far as it goes.  
>  **A/N:** my muse was very insistent I write this when I came across this old song quite by accident; and as before, it would be part of a much longer story if I get it written.  
>  **A/N2:** I was absolutely convinced I'd already posted this! I do apologise most sincerely.

“Donna!” Sylvia called out to her daughter as she stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up to wherever Donna was at that moment. “You’ve got another package!”

“You what?!” Donna opened her bedroom door and shouted back. “Did you say I’ve got something in the post?”

“Why don’t you come down and see for yourself?” Sylvia huffed in exasperation. Good grief her daughter was hard work these days. She didn’t seem to believe anything!

“Hold your horses,” Donna mumbled as she left her bedroom, and wrapped her dressing gown more tightly around her body. 

It wasn’t that she was being lazy by not having left her room or even got dressed by now, it was that she never seemed to feel completely well these days; constantly ill with headaches, nausea and a sense of having lost herself, daft as that may sound.

“You’re up, I see, at last,” Sylvia couldn’t resist commenting sarcastically.

Donna lifted up a hand to her face, and examined it. “Apparently so. Who’d have thought?” Ignoring her mother’s scowl, she then asked, “Where’s this package that came for me?”

“On the kitchen table,” Sylvia answered, walking away and back into the kitchen-diner. “I’ll pour us out some tea.”

It seemed sensible to follow, so Donna did, and found a small white jiffy bag sitting on the table. Curiosity demanded that she open it immediately, so she ripped open the flap and peered inside.

“What is it?” Sylvia wondered as she set two mugs of tea down onto the table top in front of Donna and then sat expectantly.

“I dunno yet,” Donna admitted as she grabbed hold of a slim item with her fingertips, and pulled it out. “Oh! It’s a CD. I didn’t order a CD.”

“Of what?” Sylvia leaned over to look closer at the label, and paled as she spotted that weird circular writing again; like the wording that had been on that fancy mug Donna had received. 

“It says,” Donna began to say as she squinted at the small script, “it is by Neil Diamond and specially recorded just for me.” Her mouth gaped open in wonder. “Just for me,” she repeated.

“Play it then,” Sylvia encouraged her to break out of her stupor. “Let’s hear it.”

“Oh yes. Righto,” Donna mumbled, and looked around to see where the CD player remote was. 

A few seconds later, she had turned the player on and was slipping the disc into the tray. Sylvia found herself holding her breath in anticipation, wondering what message would be spoken or appear this time. She gripped the edge of the table top anxiously as a tune very slowly began to play. Her heart rate increased dramatically when she realised what the song was. 

He hadn’t, had he?!

“♫♪♫♪Hello again, hello. Just called to say hello. I couldn’t sleep at all tonight, and I know it’s late, but I couldn’t wait, ♫♪♫♪” the voice of Neil Diamond sang quite sweetly to an acoustic guitar. “♫♪♫♪Hello, my friend, hello. Just called to let you know, I think about you ev’ry night, when I’m here alone, and you’re there at home, hello. ♫♪♫♪”

The song continued, but it no longer caught Sylvia’s attention, because Donna was crying; huge, splotty tears that dripped down her face and gradually soaked the collar of her dressing gown. 

“Whatever is the matter?” she softly crooned as she rushed to Donna’s side, offering the box of tissues that normally sat on the sideboard as she did so.

Donna pulled out a handful and tried vainly to mop up her tears. “It’s him, Mum,” she said in a small voice. “It’s him.”

“Who’s ‘him’?” Sylvia asked before she could stop the thought, wanting to kick herself quite soundly for the slipup.

“I don’t know,” Donna confessed. 

She then wailed loudly for some minutes as emotion overtook her as they heard the words, “♫♪♫♪It’s good to love you like I do; and to feel this way, when I hear you say, hello. ♫♪♫♪” 

When she was back to just sniffing, she muttered, “He’s coming for me, Mum. Not long now.”

“What about Shaun?” Sylvia blurted out. Not that she was anti Donna being happy or anything, but the lad had been good to her since the Doctor had left her behind.

“I can’t… We need to talk,” Donna replied decisively, and stood up to go and get dressed. Things had to be smoothed out as soon as possible.


End file.
